Ereri Fanfiction (title not decided yet)
by Zosime-Nya-Ride
Summary: Levi stretched his naked arm to his desk to turn off his alarm. He sat up and groaned, clutching his forehead before his eyes widened slightly. He stared at the boy next to him, his warm body covered by the crisp white sheets. What had happened last night? AU Ereri fanfiction made by me and maroonminion14


**Okay I know I haven't updated my WallfowerXInuyasha crossover in forever and I am going to die for that but this was a spontaneous thing me and maroonminion14 came up with and wrote together so hope you like it!**

Levi stretched his naked arm to his desk to turn off his alarm. He sat up and groaned, clutching his forehead before his eyes widened slightly. He at the boy next to him, his warm body covered by the crisp white sheets. What had happened last night? Thoughts suddenly whizzed around in his head. Who is this boy? Why is he in my bed? Am I gay?

The boy sat up, half lidded eyes gazing at me. I could feel myself being turned on against my will at the sight of that smouldering stare. I guessed that answered two of the three questions. Suddenly my mind was flooded with images from last night. the comforting sensation of warm breath on my neck. I lifted my hand and touched my ear. Ouch. What is this? When I looked back at my hand it was covered in blood. I started freaking out inwardly even with my calm exterior. "What's wrong, Levi," the boy purred, raking his nails across my chest. "Don't you want to finish off where we left off last night?" His hand trailed lower suggestively, pausing at my waist.

I quickly slapped his hand away. Shock was clear across his face. I shot up in the bed hugging the sheets as tightly as possible. "Who are you?" I demanded. His smile dropped off his face as he regarded me in confusion.

"Levi, what's wrong? Its Eren?" He moved to touch my face and I flinched. He leaned back, his face going pale as he threw a gown around him and stood up. Even in the situation we were in, I couldn't help but admire his well built chest and the equally nice behind. I snapped out of it and stood up as well, making sure to wrap the sheets around me as I did so.

"What are you doing in my bed? I don't know you." It was as if I'd broken his heart. His face dropped as he walked towards me. I felt like I should know who he was but I just couldn't remember.

He grasped my shoulders and I fought the urge to slap him. Something told me he didn't want to hurt me. "Levi, this isn't funny I'm Eren, your boyfriend. Why can't you remember me?" He yelled. I stopped fighting with myself and pushed him across the room. I then strode up to him and yanked him up, tightening my grasp on his wrist. "Look, I don't know you, so you'd better tell me what's going on over here," I snarled. He then proceeded to speak, his words soft. "I don't know what's going on but I'm your boyfriend, why cant you remember, Levi? Don't tell me our love was in vain!?" I don't understand what this kid is talking about. Its clear that I'm more than half his age so how can he be my boyfriend?

"I don't remember you!" I shouted frustrated. Why did he not get it? The boy looked at me, breathing heavily. Then his expression cleared as he stretched his hand towards me cautiously. I backed away but he stopped me with his pleading look. "Please. I need to know." I stayed still as his cool hand brushed the hair back off my forehead, sucking in a breath at whatever he saw. He brought back his hand and I saw dried blood on it. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" he asked, looking at it in horror. "Come on, lets get you to a hospital."

What? How is he going to get me to the hospital? He cant expect me to take the bus. "And how exactly are you going to do that?" He looked at me and exhaled deeply. "Like this." As he said that I was suddenly lifted us into a bridal hold. "What are you doing!?" I protested.

"The hospital is near by," he said shortly without looking at me. "It won't be for long." His expression looked pained, and I couldn't help but feel guilty even though I had done nothing wrong. I looked away and said nothing, the only hint of being unsettled a slight blush dusted across my face.

The doctors told me I sustained a serious head injury which had left gaps in my memory. I need to apologize to the boy; he may have been telling the truth all along. But why would I be dating someone so young? Then it hit me - our love was forbidden

When we got back, he stood there in silence with his back to me as I clutched my head. "Tell me," I spoke up suddenly. He whirled around to face me and I stared into his chocolate orbs. "Tell me... About us," I said firmly. He took a deep breath and sat next to me, enveloping my big hand in his delicate, petite ones. "Are you sure?" he asked me. I nodded. He took a deep breath and started.

"It all started in high school. You were our new substitute teacher who I developed a huge crush on." As he said this I couldn't help but notice the cute little flush of pink tint his cheeks. "I couldn't tell anyone, being gay and coming out was one thing but being in love with a teacher might as well have been signing a death certificate."

"I was called into your school?" I interrupted, shocked at this blow. I had been his teacher. Eren nodded sheepishly. "I know it sounds kind of cheesy, but I couldn't stop thinking about you as soon as you walked into our classroom for the first time. You used to get confessions every day from school, but you'd just brush them off. One night when I was drunk I snuck into school, feeling particularly bold. You were pretty pissed off when you saw the words 'NOTICE ME SEMPAI' scrawled across the wall."

I burst out into a fit of laughter "So that was you?" His face was getting redder and redder. I felt sorry for him. "I used to leave you gifts. Each day you would have something new, from apples to roses to eventually a note in which I asked to meet with you." I raised an eyebrow sceptically. "And I agreed?"

He nodded. "I guess you were just curious. Well, the next day I met up with you and you recognised me as one of your students. You told me we couldn't be together, but that you wanted to be friends. And that was how our friendship started." I let out a breath I had been holding in unconsciously. "Which slowly turned to love?" Eren nodded. "It was when I was on your couch one day..."

This story intrigued me. It set my wildest fantasies alight. "And what happened?" I could feel my sheet getting tighter around my waist and had to sit down before the boy noticed. I darted across my room and sat on the bed putting my pillow over my lap. Eren simply proceeded to talk "Well I asked if I could come over to watch the rest of the film we had been watching in class and you said yes, but when I got there you had been drinking... It was fine at first and we continued to watch the film but then you started to touch me. Nowhere, you know, just my face and my arms. You sat closer to me causing our thighs to rub against each other and then.."

He trailed off and looked away. I could see the tips of his ears turning red and I guessed what had happened. "Did we go all the way?" I asked him, blushing. He simply nodded. "Was it your first time?" He nodded again. "After we were done, you fell asleep. When you woke up again... Well, you kicked me out in the sheet I was wearing."

I'm sorry" I said, truly feeling guilty for an incident I didn't remember. He looked up at me surprised "Y-you don't have t-to be s-sorry." I stood up and walked towards the boy. His eyes lit up and he tried to turn away, I took his arm and he said "Levi... your sheets.."

I looked down and saw the sheet sliding off my erect penis with horror. Eren followed my gaze and his eyes widened as he took it in. "Y-you're turned on?" he whispered. I growled. I couldn't resist anymore. I grabbed him and pulled him into a fierce kiss, letting my desires run wild. The boy was quite timid. I expected more but once he was sure I wanted this he went for it. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him. One of his hands slipped down to my ass and I gasped as he put me down on the bed. I trembled at the absence of his body but I watched on, bewildered as he pulled off his robe. "I want you to take me, senpai."

I needed no more prompting as I let my lust take over me. I wasted no time and slammed into him viciously, his cry making me go faster. I built up a steady rhythm and for the next few minutes the only thing thta was heard was our combined pants and moans, Even though I did not remember doing this before, it felt like home. Suddenly, I slammed my hand down on the bed, startling him. "Are you okay, Levi?" I got up off the bed and walked into the kitchen. My body was ready but my mind wasn't. I punched the wall and screamed. Eren came in and embraced me from behind.

He trailed kisses down my neck and I felt my tension draining away from me. I leant my head against the cool wall. "Why don't I remember you?" I screamed in frustration. "Why did this happen?" Eren's face was pressed against my back and I could feel the moment his tears start flowing out of his eyes. His body racked with sobs as he crumpled against me. "It was my graduation party," he whispered. "You lost your memory the night after we could freely be together for the first time."

His body went limp and I felt him sliding down my back. I turned just in time to grab him and hold him up. I hugged him tightly to my chest and whispered into his ear. "Its okay, I'm not going to let you go, I can see how much you care for me so I'm going to try my hardest to regain my lost memories." I placed my forehead against his and breathed deeply. He clung to me tightly and sobbed until no more tears could come out.

We stayed like that until I felt Eren's breathing slow and his hands drooped to the floor. I lifted him and carried him to the bed, tucking him in. Then I let my own tears come out. Yesterday for me was just a normal day spent at home calling my girlfriend- I sat up straight. Hanji. What happened with her? How did she react when she found out I was gay? Were we still friends? I needed my best friend and former girlfriend to help me, so with a deep breath I picked up the phone and dialled the number I knew like my own.

"Levi what's up? You never call me." I started to tremble as I asked her "Hanji, what are you to me?" Instantly, I regretted saying it. How stupid could I be... "I'm your friend, Levi, what is this all about?" I was so relieved. I could now try to love Eren again with no guilt. I told Hanji about my trip to the hospital and she told me about how we work together and how we dated once but then went back to being close friends.

After we ended the call, I went back the check on Eren. He was fast asleep, looking so fucking cute. I bent down hesitantly, brushing his hair out of his forehead and letting my lips brush against his. Then I got up to look around the apartment we were in, trying to find some hint of our relationship. I picked up a picture of us together in bed. It looked like someone else had taken it because I was fast asleep with Eren curled up on my chest, hugging me tightly. I sat down as I felt a piercing pain in my forehead and groaned. A scene flashed before my eyes, the scene in the photograph I was looking at. A girl with black hair, wait no, my sister... I remember she loved Eren and I woke up after the picture was taken to find her standing over us tears streaming from her eyes

I panted as I was wrenched out of my flashback. Mikasa... So Eren was the boy she was always pining after. They had known each other since they were children. I had even seen Eren once before when he was little. He was a cute little boy. I felt something grip my arm so I turned around to find Eren, looking so innocent all sprawled out on my bed "Can we forget what just happened? Join me again." The sight of his erect penis made me pine for our bodies to intertwine. But I couldn't. It wouldn't be fair, especially to Eren. Not until I had recovered my memory, I told myself. So instead I sent a quick text to Mikasa, asking her to come over the next day, and lay down next to him. It took me a while, but I finally managed to drift off to sleep next to my boyfriend.

**R and R and you may just get the opportunity to share my virtual cookie. Rare chance!**


End file.
